


King of my Heart

by kyluxisperfect



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxisperfect/pseuds/kyluxisperfect
Summary: Sansa forgets to thank Sandor Clegane for saving her from the rapists. When she does, things don't go as planned...





	King of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker of English, so please forgive me if I've made any grammar/vocabulary mistakes...

"I'm sorry" Sansa whispered while she was passing by Clegane.  

 

The "knight" stopped walking. He looked at the ground confused. So did Sansa.  

 

"Sorry 'bout what, m'Lady?" he asked.

 

He turned around and faced Sansa, only to see she was turned before him. He blinked twice. Sansa cleared he's throat.  

 

"I didn't thank you. For... _saving me_ " she said.

 

She could barely talk. She was trembling.   Sandor swallowed. He twisted his tongue inside his mouth.  

 

"You don't have to thank me, little bird. That's my job" he answered calmly.  

 

Sansa would swear this was the first time he had spoken to her with such compassion. Even the moment he saved her wasn't compassionate enough comparing to this. She felt... **arousal**. 

 

"No, my King. I should have thanked you before. I...I'm sorry I didn't" she said calmly as well.  

 

Sandor was now more confused than before. His face grew dark. His eyebrows tightened.  

 

"King? Do _I_ look like a king to you, little bird?" he asked.  

 

Sansa worried he was insulted. She swallowed too. She took a breath.  

 

"Yes, your majesty" she answered with a little smile on her face.  

 

Sandor shook his head in disappointment. It wasn't the girl who had let him down. It was himself.  

 

"Kings aren't Dogs. _I_ am. I'm not royal. I'm just a Dog waiting for his master's orders" he said with low voice.  

 

He closed his eyes. He could feel tears coming. But he couldn't cry. He shouldn't. Not in front of his Lady.  

 

Sandor kneeled, his head down and his hands on top of his left leg.  

 

"Forgive me, m'Lady. Dogs shouldn't talk like this to their Ladies. If I may, I should be going. The King must be looking for me"  

 

He wouldn't bare to look her in the eye. Sansa was stumped. She had never seen him being so kind to anyone. She couldn't help it but stare at the man's burned face, his dark brown hair covering it.  

 

"Get up, Ser" she told him gently.  

 

The Hound stood up. He stared at the ground. Sansa stood still, looking at him. He finally realized she wanted to have eye contact with him. His gaze mate hers.  

 

"It's _my_ Lady. And I'm not the Queen, you don't have to call me a Lady. You can call me Sansa"  

 

"And I'm not a Ser. Neither am I a King" he refused to listen any more.  

 

The smile disappeared from Sansa's face.  

 

"And even if I was a King...whose King would I be?" he asked all pessimistic.  

 

Sansa was stumped once again. She didn't speak for a second or two. She couldn't answer that question. But she wanted to. Her heart has beating so fast, for a second she though it would jump out of her body and land on Sandor. Her eyesight was now blurry. 

 

" **My heart's** " she whispered, hardly enough for Sandor to hear her.  

 

He froze. He couldn't feel his lungs feel with air. He breathed heavily though. He suddenly lost track of time. He stared at Sansa's eyes, his mouth open a bit, spilling out his surprise.

 

 _She... **loves** me..._  

 

Sansa realised what she had done. She shouldn't have told him. It was the biggest mistake of her life. She immediately regretted it.  

 

"I'm sorry, Ser" she said.  

 

Sandor didn't listen to her words. He felt a tear running down his cheek. It was burning hot.  

 

"Sansa..." he whispered, his mouth hardly moving.

 

Sansa didn't understand his words, but she read his eyes.  

 

Sandor took a slow step closer, his eyes blurred, his face wet, his hands shaking. Sansa didn't step back, even though she was afraid of him. They kept eye contact all the time. He took another step forward. And another. The distance between them started getting smaller all the same. They could both feel the feeling of **love, passion, caring**...  

 

He touched her cheek with his hand. It was soft, so Sansa thought. She could feel him, every part of him. Their heads came closer, their lips only a breath away. They both swallowed, closed their eyes and took a heavy breath.   Their lips touched softly. He was very gentle. She was very passionate. Her passion turned this act into a **kiss**. **Their first kiss**.  

 

Sansa loved every part of it. It was all she ever wanted. A man to love her. A Knight...A **King**... **Her King**.  

 

Sandor broke the kiss.  

 

"We...we shouldn't. It's not right. You have sworn to marry the King. I can't get in the way" he said, shaking his head.  

 

Sansa jumped at him. She hugged him tight. Thousands of hundreds of tears we're running down her face.  

 

" **Sandor...I love you...** " she whispered crying.  

 

Sandor felt dozens of tear wetting his cheeks. His mouth was shaking. He hugged her too.  

 

" **I love you too...little bird** "  

 

Sansa couldn't help but cry more. She was afraid someone might have heard them. But she didn't care. All she cared about was Sandor Clegane, _her one and true love_.  

 

Clegane let her slip through his arms. He looked at her with confidence.  

"I...I will **kill** Joffrey. That I promise" he sworn in low voice.  

 

"Shh, they might hear you" Sansa whispered.  

 

He realised she was right. He shook his head in agreement.  

 

"I promise...I will protect you **with my life** , little bird. No matter what. I will always be by your side"  

 

Sansa said nothing. She just smiled at him.  

 

"Thank you, **Dog** " she said gently.  

 

"It's Hound" he corrected her.  

 

Sansa laughed in tears.

 

"Thank you..."  

 

"... **Hound** "


End file.
